Touch screens are becoming increasingly common, but touch screens do not inherently have a feedback mechanism (like audible click from a conventional keyboard). Thus, haptic or mechanic vibration feedback has emerged as a new technology that can provide a feedback mechanism that would not otherwise be present. Conventional haptic solutions, however, suffer from demanding control from host controller or processor. Namely, conventional haptics solutions are generally limited host interface communication bottle neck, which can limit haptic effect variations (i.e., variable frequency control and gain control). Moreover, many of these haptics solutions have low power efficiency, which is due at least in part to an on-chip low drop-out regulator (LDO). Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus that addresses shortcomings in conventional haptics solutions.
An example of a conventional haptics solution is U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,588.